Kaleidoscopic: Misconceptions
by Irisviel101
Summary: After being named the team leader, Tsubasa analyzes his teammates. One-shot, part of the Kaleidoscopic series. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.


**Misconceptions**

Even in the dead of the night, Tsubasa was awake. He had a lot to think about, after all. Like the fact that his teammates had chosen him to be the leader.

Masamune talking about cheeseburgers didn't make going to sleep easy either.

Personally, he wasn't really sure if he was ready for such a big responsibility. It wasn't that he doubted his skills or anything, but...

Weird things had been going on lately. He thought back to his battles with Kyoya and Chi Yun. He didn't know what had gotten used into him back then, but whatever it was, Tsubasa refused to let it affect the team.

He glanced at his sleeping teammates. If he was going to lead them, he would have to know them first.

Yu would probably be the easiest. Then again, Tsubasa had lived with him since the whole Dark Nebula thing anyways.

He always listened to orders, just as long as he got his fair share of battles and got to have fun. Still, with his age and the way he acted like any other child would, it was hard to remind himself that he was a kid genius as well. With him, All Tsubasa had to do was to remember that despite his age, Yu was probably even more independent than he was.

Of course, one of the things that held him back the most would be that other people underestimated him a lot. They tended to forget that despite being the youngest, he had been the one of strongest member of the Dark Nebula, coming third to only Ryuga and Reiji.

Still, that didn't mean that he needed to be given no attention. Despite everything, he was eight. Not nearly old enough to know what was best for him. What Yu needed was to be given guidance, not be coddled.

Aside from him, Madoka was also quiet easy. In many ways, she was both the mother and the sister to the rest. All she asked for was to be careful with their beys and to take care of themselves. Maybe, he could help her manage her temper a bit more, but that was probably it. She was, after all, the most mature out of all of them.

Still, a common misconception about her was that she was extra. Though most people would consider her a fifth wheel or an unnecessary member, that was far from the truth. She was probably the most important member of Gan Gan Galaxy. Had it not been for her, Tsubasa doubted they would have ever made it through the first two rounds.

Next was Gingka. He was surprisingly a bit tricky. Aside from Yu, he was the most easygoing of them. Gingka was the type of person that you couldn't help but like. He had a certain charisma that could draw anyone in. To the world, he appeared as the strongest blader, the best, the one to defeat Ryuga.

Yet, Tsubasa knew that there was more to it. Though it was hidden from the world, Tsubasa knew that Gingka sometimes had nightmares about losing to Ryuga and the Dark Power controlling the world. That he, just like any other person, had fears and doubts.

That he couldn't always be the fearless savior everyone saw him as.

Masamune was strangely difficult. At first, Tsubasa just viewed him the same way everyone else did. A boastful, loud guy who had more brawn than brain. The guy who kept shouting at the top of his lungs that he was the best when he actually had a long way to go.

It had been really simple.

However, he gradually started noticing stuff about him. And suddenly, it became confusing.

Masamune was loud. He loved shouting about being the best. But after thinking on it, Tsubasa couldn't help but think that even he doubted it. Why would he shout about it all the time, if not to convince himself of it? Why would he feel the need to constantly remind everyone about his strength if he was confident in his skills?

Confident people didn't announce it to the world. Strong people didn't boast about their strength all the time. If they did, the only reason Tsubasa could think of was because they would be trying to convince themselves of it. To prove it to themselves that they could be that, even if they didn't think that they had any chance in getting to that point.

And thus, Tsubasa reached a conclusion. Masamune was doing the same thing. Reminding everyone to remind himself.

People didn't see those sides of his teammates though. To them, Yu was either just a small kid, Madoka was just a tagalong, Gingka was just the fearless person media made him seem like and Masamune was just a loudmouth who didn't have the brain to back up his brawn.

The more time he spent with them, the more he learned exactly how wrong everyone's opinions could be. He couldn't help noticing.

There was always some wisdom behind every childish comment.

Some hurt behind, "It's okay."

Some fear behind, "It was nothing."

Some doubt behind, "I'm Number One!"

But they were his team, and he would make sure that they didn't feel the need to hide it anymore.


End file.
